Restless, Loveless, and Painless
by wolfiegirl93
Summary: Sequel to Friendship, Love, and Hatred.Vontlare is back and Wolfram's curse isn't making things better. What will happen? YUURAM
1. Chapter 1: Dark Figure

**Restless, Loveless, and Painless- by Wolfiegirl93**

_Hey guys! Yup, I'm back with the sequel y'all been waiting for! For those who started with this story, I advice you to read Friendship, Love, and Hatred first. If not, you'll be like "What?" _

_This was supposed to be a rated T fiction, but LOL Wolfram's curse made it like M because of blood and yeah. It's possible I might throw in lime/lemon scenes for readers who enjoy these things…Tell me if you want them!_

_Anyways, on with the story!! Enjoy!!_

**Chapter 1- Dark Figure**

**Wolfram's POV**

I couldn't stop myself. Blood was everywhere; on the walls, floor, and my nightgown. I gulped. Sweat beaded on my forehead and I began panting. I've been coughing out blood since last Monday and trust me, it wasn't pretty.

Yuuri almost figured out that the curse is still with me. I'm glad I went on a mission then. If not, the king would have figured out about the curse. Only Murata, Gisela and I are to know about it.

"Wolfram?" I squeezed my eyes shut knowing that voice. I tried my best not to cough out anymore blood but that didn't stop. "Wolfram! You, go get Gisela now!" my husband ordered. The soldier bowed and sprinted off. I heaved and fell onto the floor. My chest was aching so badly.

"Wolfram! Wolfram, hang in there!" Yuuri said hugging me from behind. He kissed my neck to calm my breathing. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I'm fine, Yuuri…"

"Don't lie to yourself! Where's Gisela! Hurry up!!" Yuuri shouted to no one in particular. I sighed and leaned on the bed for support. Yuuri kept rubbing my back and I felt better.

"Your majesty! Lord Wolfram!" Gisela shouted. I watched the green-haired girl run towards me and placed her slim fingers onto my sweaty forehead.

"You're burning up. Is it because of your…" I glared at her before she could say anymore. Yuuri eyed her carefully and she gulped.

"Injuries you got from the hunters you came across?" I dumbly nodded and she smiled weakly. I looked at Yuuri who was looking at the doctor curiously. I knew he was making her nervous.

"Umm… Maybe you should lay off duties for a few days, Lord Wolfram. Until your health is better…"

"No…" was my answer. I didn't want to look at my lover knowing what his reaction will be.

"Wolfram…" he said carefully. I ignored him and got up only to fall back onto bed. I closed my eyes not wanting to see that concern and mad expression he held.

"Gisela, make sure you check up on his conditions before bedtime and in the morning. Better every hour than…"

"Yuuri!" I gasped. Every hour? No way! I felt dizzy and laid my head on the fluffy pillow. Gisela bowed and looked at me.

"Your majesty, if it's ok, I would like to check up on Lord Wolfram now. Umm, could you please leave?" Yuuri nodded stubbornly and kissed my forehead.

"Rest Wolf. I need to go see Conrad." He said before leaving the room. I looked at the healer and sighed.

"How long more?" I asked. Gisela frowned and sat down beside me.

"I don't know. Please sir, his majesty needs to know about your curse. If he doesn't, he'll be extremely mad and sad if something is to happen to you…" she whispered, her voice cracking up. I looked at the door Yuuri just walked out off and groaned.

"But if Yuuri is to know, he'll just stubbornly find a way to cure me. I don't want what happened last time again. Yuuri was so… sad…" I bit my lower lip and looked at the healer.

"Promise me, promise me that you won't ever tell him!" I pleaded. The healer looked at the blonde sadly and bowed slowly.

"I promise, it won't tell a soul…" With that she walked out of the room leaving me alone. I sighed and closed his eyes.

This is so not what I wanted.

**Yuuri's POV**

I wonder what actually happened to Wolfram. It has already been a year since our wedding and there was something wrong with Wolfram. Although he won't admit it, I can tell he's in a lot of pain.

Haha, you should have seen me when I thought Wolfram was pregnant. I freaked out and got so excited until I finally realized he was a guy and guys don't give birth. I can still remember that face Conrad placed on; priceless.

Wolfram was shocked too. He tried calming me down saying that he was not pregnant and well everyone in the castle knew about my "I'm-going-to-be-a-daddy outburst" Man was that embarrassing!

"Shibuya!" Murata called out. I waited for him to catch up with me before I continued my walk to Conrad's room.

"What's up?" I asked. Murata smiled and looked around me.

"Where's Wolfram?" he asked. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"You've been talking a lot about Wolfram lately, Murata. Not after my wife are you?"

Murata laughed and nudged my arm. "Don't you mean husband, Shibuya? Oh, and what if I said I am?" I faced him with wide eyes and mouth wide open. Murata laughed again and waved his hand innocently.

"I'm just pulling your leg, Shibuya!" he chuckled. I sighed and frowned at him.

"Don't ever do that again, Murata!" I warned. He nodded and stopped laughing. There was something different in his eyes. "Murata?"

"Tell me, Yuuri. What will you do if something is to happen to Lord Bielefelt?" he stopped walking and looked straight into my eyes. I raised my left eyebrow and eyed him curiously.

"Why?" I asked, making sure he could hear my confused tone. He smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Nothing! I was just curious about your reaction if something is to happen to your beloved Wolfram!" he joked. I frowned knowing he was hiding something. I wasn't as dumb as before.

I watched him take slow steps and thought about what he said. What would I do if something is to happen to Wolfram? But…What does Murata mean by "something"? Injuries? Death? Or…something else?

If something is to happen to Wolfram then… I'm sure I won't let him die!

**Wolfram's POV**

"Brother! Is something the matter?" I asked. Gwendal looked at me sternly and sighed.

"A villager has complained that there was a mysterious man lurking around his area. He was a little concern and wanted us to check it out. It seems his wife was injured by the unknown man. Meanwhile, his highness ordered me to make peace with the country of Kayak. I cannot be in two places at once so I sent you."

"But can't Weller handle the village? He's loved by all there anyways." I said, frowning at the thought of my brother being loved. Gwendal shook his head in denial and that was when I saw Conrad, bloody as ever, coming towards us. I gasped at his bleeding cheek and eyes but he still placed on that warm smile of his. What the hell is up with him?

"What happened to you!?" I asked shocked. Weller stumbled down his horse and I realized his right leg was hurt badly.

"I managed to get a close look at the intruder around the village, but he somehow managed to strike me. It was almost as if he held an invisible sword…" he explained while frowning.

"More like millions of daggers…" Gwendal grunted. I gulped and turned to my brother.

"If Weller can't take him down, then why are you sending me?!" I shouted. Gwendal closed his eyes while Conrad panted hard. "Argh! You there, go get Gisela!" I shouted to one of Conrad's soldiers.

"Yes, Sir!" he replied and ran off in search for the healer. Conrad smiled at me but I shrugged it off.

"You're powers might help us Wolfram." Gwendal started. "Since your element is fire, you might get a good look at his dark figure. Conrad has no power, meaning he can only strike with his sword, which also means he must strike close. However, you can strike no matter how far you are. Not only that, we also know you dodge well…" I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Of course I dodged well, brother!" I said proudly. "I'm glad you noticed."

Conrad chuckled a bit before stumbling over. "Sir!" one of his soldiers shouted, getting our attention. I saw Gwendal running to him to balance him and narrowed my eyes. Conrad looked like shit, no offense. I knew he was tired and judging by the amount of blood on his uniform, the wounds are deep.

"Get him inside now!" Gwendal ordered. The soldiers nodded and I then realized all of them were injured as well. Some were worse and they were lying unconscious on their horses. I feel sorry for them. This is one tough opponent to take down Weller's group.

"I'm going…" I announced. Gwendal nodded and walked towards me.

"Take care…" he said. I smiled and nodded before ordering my troop to follow me out of the castle.

Who is this guy?

"Lord Wolfram!" one said. I blinked and saw a dark figured just outside the village gates. I narrowed my eyes trying to get a clear picture of his face. Damn his hood!

All I can see was his mouth, the rest were behind shadows. I unconsciously brought my horse closer towards the man and that was when I gaped.

That dark figure…was none other than Vontlare Klinstoff…

* * *

_Hey guys! OMG sorry for the long wait! My computer went down and I had to buy a new one! Which also mean the story chapters were ALL deleted! I know! It's sad! _

_I finally got the computer this afternoon and immediately went to work, ignoring my dad's "Don't use it yet" warnings. Hehehe, he wanted to use it first. _

_Anyways please review and I hoped this was a good start! _


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise Visit

**Restless, Loveless, and Painless- by Wolfiegirl93**

_Hey guys, thanks for reviewing! LOL seems like most of the reviewers were from the previous story hehe. There are some new ones I think and well, hope you have read friendship, love, and hatred!!_

_Well on with the story!_

**Chapter 2- Surprise visit**

**Wolfram's POV**

My emerald eyes wide with shock. Vontlare's back, he actually came back! Didn't Yuuri ban him from Shin Makoku? What were the guards doing? Playing baseball?!

"Vontlare!" I finally managed to find my voice. He just smirked and took down his hood. His red hair slightly longer and his eyes still as dark as ever. His had his grinning smile again but this time, flames erupted behind him. I gasped as I saw my soldiers falling down their horses. Vontlare shot them. I watched my beaten up soldier lying unconsciously on the ground. I heard deafening screams from the villagers and watched in horror as a mother carried her child almost to close to Vontlare and was immediately stabbed through her innocent heart. I sat there, on my horse, completely stunned.

He looked into my eyes and then started to roam to my stomach. "Haven't got any news on your baby have you, my love?" I blinked for the first time since I saw him and frowned at him.

"Do I look like a woman to you, you idiot?!" I shouted unsheathing my sword. I let out a battle cry and ran right at him. He just smiled and before I could manage to stab him, he held me with some invisible force. I couldn't move, almost as if I'm paralyzed. However, it was only my head which could move. Hell, even my freaking horse is motionless.

"Did I forget to mention that when you're cursed, no matter the sex, you'll get pregnant after sex?" I stared eyes wide at him trying to register what was being said. The faint cries and screams from the villagers were now soundless to me. All I could hear was his soft chuckle and the screaming voice in my head.

'I can't be pregnant! No way! He's lying, and why is it that I am allowed to have a child when I'm cursed? I am a guy! Not a freaking woman!'

"Liar!" I shouted shaking my head violently. "You lied to me saying you loved me last time, I… I won't let you trick me again!" I didn't want to look at him. The heat off the flames right behind us is making sweat bead on my forehead. Why? Why is it that I can't run or move? Why is my heart pounding so fast?

"Wolfram, I had always loved you…" he whispered sending shivers down my spine. I gritted my teeth trying my best to move my arm and to push the hand that was slowly making its way to my stomach. "Yes I can feel it, another living creature…"

"STOP IT!" I shouted. He may have frozen me on the spot, but he sure didn't freeze my magic. Fire from behind us came up to me and surrounded my entire body. The hot flame burnt Vontlare left hand and he jerked back losing his focus. I finally was able to move and so was my horse. Before I knew it, my white beauty brought me away from Vontlare and back to the castle. Too tired to do anything, I let the stallion take me home. I was too tired to think about anything. The smell of death for my soldiers and the burnt village was far too much for me to handle. What happened to the villagers? Why did he kill that innocent woman? My mind was full off questions to register that I was near the castle's gate. Vontlare was back and I have a feeling it won't be pleasant.

**Yuuri's POV**

Wolfram was pretty late today. I haven't seen him at all after dinner. Where could he be? Conrad missed dinner to go patrolling or something like that and when he came back, he was covered in blood! Where did he go? Gwendal went missing too. Well, I know where he went but Wolfram? Where's my beloved Wolfram?!

"Ah, Gunter! Have you seen…" just then thousands of screaming maids and soldiers ran towards the front gate and Gunter blinked along with me.

"Lord Wolfram! What happened?!" one said. I gasped and ran towards the crowd hoping not to find…

There he was, Wolfram. He was so pale it was like he had seen a ghost! His hair messy and his uniform slightly burnt. He looked terrible. He was breathing hard and his emerald eyes were staring off to nowhere.

"Wolfram!" I shouted pushing passed the crowd, "What happened to you?" I seemed to have snapped him out of his thoughts as he stared into my black orbs.

"He's…He's…He's back!" he said. He gripped the rein tighter and squeezed his eyes shut. I was so confused. Who was back?

"Who's back, Wolfram?" I asked slowly. I touched his hand to calm him and that was when everyone, including me, gasped in total shock.

"Klinstoff, he's back…"

Thunders and lighting were seen and heard when light rain started damping everyone. The maids went for shelter with some of the soldiers while some brought Wolfram's horse back to its stable. The rain became heavier just as Wolfram fell weakly into my arms. He looked so venerable that time. I frowned at this and knowing that everyone is aware of my anger due to the rain, I lead Wolfram back into our room to get change and to kick back some sense into the blonde.

"Yuuri…" was all he said during our trip.

"Why the hell did he return?!" I bellowed as Gunter came into the room. Wolfram was now trying his best to stay awake as Gisela checked for any wounds.

"I don't know your majesty. But I had just sent a group of soldiers down the open field. They should be back soon." Gunter said bowing. I frowned and looked at the pale face.

"Wolfram, tell me… What happened? Why did you come back alone?" the blonde looked into my eyes and bit his lip.

"My soldiers were…killed…" was all he said before gritting his teeth. "They were just stabbed like that! No swords or daggers or any weapon were thrown or pointed at them. They got killed right when fire stared roaring behind Vontlare! It was almost as if he possessed some kind of magic!" he shouted with his emerald eyes as huge as ever.

I walked up to him and slowly rubbed his back to ease him. I pulled him closer to me and let him squeezed my hand for a while. Although it was painful, the pain in the prince's heart was far from the pain in my hand.

"I lost all my trained soldiers… To an invisible force!" he shouted. i kissed his forehead and looked at Gunter.

"Gunter, you once said Vontlare was not ordinary man. This was why he could cure Wolfram right?" Gunter nodded and I sighed.

"He's probably back for revenge then…" I muttered. Wolfram pushed me away from him slowly and stood up.

"I won't let him…" he said before walking towards the door. Gunter stopped him just as a man came running in.

"Your majesty! Lord Wolfram! Lord Gunter! All the soldiers…they're all dead!" he gasped out. Wolfram stiffened along with Gunter while I gasped in shock.

"For how long?" I heard Gunter ask. The soldier frowned and bit his lower lip.

"I'll say for a long time. Their blood had dried up and rats had begun eating their skin. Bones were left on one of them and that could not have happened if it was just recently." He said. He squeezed his eyes shut and I caught a tear rolling down his cheek.

"It was brother whose legs were eaten by rats…" he whispered. I stood up from the bed and walked over to the soldier.

"Thank you, you may leave…" I said smiling at him. "I'm sorry to hear about our brother, I really am…" he smiled at me and bowed before disappearing behind the large doors.

"Could it be the same magic he used against Wolfram's guards?" Gunter asked frowning. Wolfram nodded approvingly and looked at me.

"Those were trained soldiers. They could have sensed if anything was aiming at them or being thrown at them. They were trained by Weller and brother… Only magic that doesn't exist in Shin Makoku could have killed them easily…" he explained. I sighed and walked up to the blonde.

"Gunter, go find any information on this so-called magic he's been using lately and try your best to track on his movement. He might still be in the village. Go there and avoid anyone at all cost. See if the fire's out and seek for survivors…" he ordered. He obliged and ran out of the room.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram started but I stopped him.

"Gisela, how's he?" I asked the healer whose eyes were filled with tears. All those blood and deaths being heard were too much for her.

"He is fine. Nothing physically happened but there is some strange power inside him…" Wolfram tensed at that and I frowned.

"What is it?" I asked. Gisela looked at Wolfram confused and then to me.

"I have 2 guesses…" she started. She looked at Wolfram than at me and then to Wolfram again.

"One, he could be under some curse or whatever…" Wolfram stood up straighter than before at the mention of that, but before he could say anything, the healer interrupted.

"Or it could be he's pregnant!" she said happily. I just stared at her, completely blank for a moment. After a few seconds of silent pause and finally blinked and looked at Wolfram. I then saw his not-so-surprised face and wondered if he knew he was… wait what?

"HE'S WHAT?!"

* * *

_There you go! Chapter 2! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! Haven't got any flames yet, but I know I'll have some on the way! Anyways, please reviews and yes, I know…it's a cliffhanger but, you won't look forward for the next chapter if it wasn't now, would you? LOL_

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	3. Chapter 3: Yuuri's or Vontlare's?

**Restless, Loveless, and Painless- by Wolfiegirl93**

_Hey guys, thanks for reviewing! Not much to say just thank you thank you! Love you guys so much! Arigatou! Oh and__** warnings**__… Lemon time! Hehe_

**Chapter 3- Yuuri's or Vontlare's?**

**Wolfram's POV**

I looked at Yuuri's stunned face when Gisela announced my pregnancy. I'm not mad at the king for being so surprised and somehow…scared? I was.

Guys are not to be pregnant, everyone knew that. But how am I going to tell the whole world about how I'm pregnant. Hi world! I am pregnant with Yuuri's child because I am under a curse! That's just wrong. Wait, is this child Yuuri's or Vontlare's? He almost raped me I remembered. Ok fine, he did. It was the most painful experienced I ever had but then…my first with Yuuri was so much different than his. It was wonderful, less painful, full of passion, and…

"Lord Wolfram!" I snapped back into reality and saw Yuuri staring at me with wide eyes and Gisela blushing slightly. I blinked and then saw the bulge at my pants.

"Sweet Shinou! This isn't…No, this isn't…I wasn't!" I knew my face is as red as a tomato now. Yuuri seemed to turn red to, Gisela just giggled softly.

"So, it's true you are with a child?" Gisela asked me. I looked at Yuuri's startled face and blushed.

"I just realized it myself…"

"When?" Yuuri immediately asked me. The tone he held made me shivered in panic. He seemed… angry….

"Since I met…him…" I couldn't say his name. He somehow haunts me. Yuuri walked up to me and I squeezed my eyes. I knew he's going to hit me, or at least scream at my face.

"Him? Vontlare?" he asked in the lowest voice I've ever heard. I bit my lip and looked at him. I nodded slightly and that was when he held my shoulders and stared into my emerald beauty.

"How does he know? The only way he knows if you are pregnant or not would be…" he paused and stared at me with wide eyes. His black orbs holding flames I've never seen before.

"Is it…his?" I gulped, knowing he would say that. I couldn't really tell him the answer because I don't know whose baby it is.

"I don't know…" I replied ever so softly. He immediately let go of me and turned to the healer.

"Gisela, scan the baby. See whose baby it is. Klinstoff's or mine…" he said demandingly. I flinched as Gisela gave me a nervous look and watched her walk up to me.

"Please lie on the bed, Lord Wolfram…" she said. I nodded and complied. She took off my blue uniform and pressed her cool hands over my flat stomach. She closed her eyes and I felt her magic underneath my skin. It felt like my stomach was burning but I didn't mind.

After a few moments of silence, Gisela finally withdrew her hand and opened those forest green eyes of hers.

"It'll take a while for me to tell whose baby it belongs to. I need to search records of your DNA status and I also need to check on Lord Klinstoff's as well…" she said. Yuuri frowned and informed her to leave. She obeyed and left us alone.

Yuuri draped his shoulders around me and I tensed. He always did that to comfort me whenever he wants to talk serious matter. I looked away from him and bit my lower lip.

"Wolfram…look at me…" I sighed and did as told but saw the soft looks in his eyes. Wait, wasn't he going to scold me? He smiled sadly and then hugged me softly. I didn't move. "Wolfram…if the baby is Klinstoff's…" I closed my eyes slowly and tried to stay calm. "I won't … be mad at you…" my eyes automatically snapped open. This was not the answer I was waiting for.

"What?" I asked again, this time looking into his black eyes. He smiled sadly again and I can see how much he hate to say what he's about to say.

"It wasn't your fault if you have his child. I mean, he practically raped you. It's not like you wanted it… I think…" he said the last part very softly but I heard it. Yes, that time I was engaged to that evil man. I smiled slightly at him and hugged him. I loved him so much! He's not going to blame me if it was Vontlare's child. That was so unexpected.

"I love you, Yuuri…" I sighed. He squeezed me slightly and breathed into my neck.

"And I love you, Wolfram…" he replied back before biting on the nip of my neck and roaming his hands around my back. I moaned into his chest and hugged him tighter, asking him for more. He chuckled and then pushed me gently onto bed. I could feel myself getting aroused.

"Yuuri… we shouldn't…" I blushed. I watched his smiling face and blushed more. He pressed his on arousal onto mine and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Ngh… Wolfram…" Yuuri moaned while biting on my collarbone. I sighed in pleasure and closed my beautiful eyes.

"We really…need to stop, Yuuri…" I tried to call out. Yuuri ignored me and forced his tongue into my mouth. I immediately opened it for him and nipped at his tongue. He groaned at the soft pain and messed up my silky blonde locks.

"Not until I have my fun…" he whispered erotically into my ear. I shivered and felt myself getting harder and harder. Damn, he really can turn me on!

I felt him unbuttoning my uniform which I had buttoned up just before Gisela walked out of the door. I felt those familiar hands roaming around my pale skin and moaned. The way he touch me felt so right. I wanted nothing else, but to be there with him…

"Wolfram… my Wolfram…" he kept whispering. I moaned louder as he took off my pants. I didn't want to open my eyes; this is always the most embarrassing part during sex. When your lover strips you off and stares at your body. I tensed slightly as he took off my underwear as well. Damn, now I'm bear naked while he's on top…fully dressed. I snapped open my eyes and sat up.

"Take off your damn clothes, wimp!" I shouted frowning. He chuckled and nodded his head. I watched him strip himself and was pleased at what I saw. After all those training with brother and Conrad, Yuuri grew six packs and muscles. Hyuu, I like it!

I touched his hard abs and watched him shiver under my touch. Haha, looks like I'm in control this time! I went up close to his face with those sexy narrowed eyes of mine and blew on his face. He closed his eyes and his face reddened. "My turn…" I sighed and started touching his clothed erection. His flinched at the sudden touch but then relax as I started rubbing it.

"Wolfram…" he moaned out. I grinned at his flushed face and went down to suck on his nipple. I held his breath and rubbed my back smoothly. After nipple was hard and pink, I went to do the same to the other one. Thoughts of Vontlare and my pregnancy and the dead people were vanished from my brain at that moment. All I want to think and remember is Yuuri.

Yuuri stopped my when I bit the tiny bud and kissed me passionately. I always loved how he kissed me. Although rather demanding, it was still soft and gentle. I don't know how to explain it, it's just wonderful! I remembered that he still had on his damn black pants he loved so much and frowned.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" he asked lifting my chin up. I frowned harder and touched the aroused member.

"Is still covered…" he whined. He looked at me for a while trying to take in what I had just said and then chuckled. He unzipped the black cloth and threw his undergarments away along with it. I smiled at the standing member and looked into his eyes like a boy silently asking for ice-cream. He knew what I want and closed the gap between us. He immediately found his way into my mouth and I started touching his erection. Up and down, up and down I went. He groaned into my mouth but kissed me harder. It made me moan as well and I could feel my own partner twitching with joy. I have no idea how red I was then. I believed he knew my excitement and moved his own two hands and copied my movement. I broke the kiss to gasped happily and fell onto the bed. I was so close, so close…

"You ready love?" he asked. I breathed hard and he wiped my sweat away from my eyebrows. I nodded and he positioned himself at my entrance. He looked at my half-closed eyes and smiled crookedly. I sighed. He always did that to double check if I really want to do it and if I'm really ready.

"Fuck, you get your damn thing inside me now, wimp!!" I shouted before sitting up and kissing me. He smiled into my lips and kissed me back with more passion then ever and the pain started.

I groaned into his mouth when I felt the striking pain but held it back. Yuuri however, knew he had hurt me and broke the kiss. He didn't pull out but just stared at me guiltily. I could almost roll my eyes if I can just stop panting so hard.

"I'm fine…" I breathed out. "But I won't be if you won't move inside me!" I screamed again while shutting my eyes shut. He nodded and resumed kissing me. As innocent as the king may be, he can be rough sometimes, and to be honest, I love it! Up and down was the rhythm. Our pants were like music in my ear. He took my erection and rubbed it up and down in the same rhythm. He moaned out my name and I fell onto bed again. It was too much, I felt like I was in heaven!

It didn't last long, I climaxed. It came hard and I screamed as loud as I could. Damn, I hope no one would come running in and asking what was wrong. Yuuri came not long after me and collapsed on top of me. We just stayed like that for a few minutes before he started nipping at my ear.

"I love you, Wolf…" he sighed and I smiled. I hugged his sticky back and buried my face into his neck. I want to stay like this forever. I was about to fall asleep until I felt as if I was stabbed at. I screamed out loud and pushed Yuuri off me. He looked at me in shock and I held my abdomen. The pain was increasing. What is happening to me?

I felt the blanket cover me and I saw Yuuri putting on his pants. After putting the pants on, he looked at me and then to the pain. "I'll go get, Gisela. Wait here, love…" he said before dashing to the other end of the big brown door.

Why this sudden pain, why after my happiest moments with Yuuri? Wait, we just had sex…didn't we? Yuuri did climax into my so… I gasped and then looked at my hands.

That's right… I'm pregnant…

Yuuri's POV

Where the hell is Gisela? What the hell is wrong with Wolfram? Where the hell is everyone?! Ignoring all the squeals from the maids who saw my half naked self, I only focused on one thing…Finding a green-haired woman.

"Dorcas!" a voice shouted. A bald man came into view carrying a large medical kit and two rug sacks.

"I'm coming!" he shouted. I smiled, when there's someone ordering Dorcas around, it's Gisela.

"Dorcas!" I shouted. He saw him and dropped his equipments.

"Yo-yo-yo-your majesty!" he stammered. He started to blush but then shook his head. Oh that's right, this is a gay country. Guys are allowed to think of guys…that way.

"Get Gisela…"

"You called you're majesty?" the green-haired girl asked. I nodded and frowned at her.

"Wolfram…something's wrong with Wolfram!" I said sternly and the next thing I knew, the healer went past me and started heading towards mine and Wolf's room. I gulped what is wrong with Wolfram.

On our way, Gisela was quiet until we neared the room. "What did you two do, your majesty?" I blushed and rubbed my neck.

"Do I really need to answer?" I asked. She nodded and I told her about our little moment together. She seemed sad but blushed still. Wait… sad?

"Did you remember he was carrying a child that might belong to either you or Vontlare?" she asked. I gasped and slapped my forehead. Shit!

"So the child is…?" she shook her head.

"I'm not too sure…but…" she bit her lip and looked at the door. "I'm sorry Wolfram…" she whispered, but I heard it loud and clear. I arched a brow; did they have a secret I do not know about?

She turned to face my and held the saddest look I have seen on her. She took a deep breath and looked around. When she made sure the hallway was only occupied by me and her, she stared into my black dark eyes and frowned.

"Your majesty, there's something you should know 'bout Lord Wolfram..."

* * *

_Haha longest chapter so far! How's the lemon part? I'm new to this and well yeah… Anyways did it suck? I'm sorry for those who do not like lemon, but I did warn you… Anyways please review and tell me what you think about this chapter? Today is the last day of school and to all those Malays out there, SELAMAT HARI RAYA!!! _


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**Restless, Loveless, and Painless- by Wolfiegirl93**

_Hello! As you can see, I only post a new chapter after I receive at least 10 reviews. Yes I know I'm like a bitch if I update by reviews but hey, I really want to know who actually reads this story. If I don't get at least 10 response, it means not many people are reading it. _

_Anyways, for all those who reviewed, I thank you so much! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4- The Truth**

**Yuuri's POV**

I watched the healer bite her lips nervously. Her pale face becoming paler, if that's possible. Her hands were trembling and sweat started to bead on her forehead. She finally sighed and looked at me.

"Your majesty, there's something you should know 'bout Lord Wolfram..." she said. I sighed and waved my hands innocently.

"You have told me that for at least three times already, Gisela. Mind telling me something else?" I asked rather impatiently. I was tired, and behind those big doors, Wolfram is suffering in pain. I can hear him groan and gasp rather clearly. This can wait right?

Gisela seemed to have read my thoughts, "Your majesty. Before you even think about going in, you must know about Wolfram's secret!" she shouted. I sighed and leaned on the wall opposite her.

"Fine, fine. But just make it quick." I said defeated. She took a deep breath but before she could speak, a loud cry was heard beyond the door. I gasped and opened the door.

Wolfram was there coughing out blood and holding his abdomen like crazy. His pretty eyes were shut tightly and his naked chest was shining with sweat.

"Wolfram!" I cried out. I ran to him and hugged him rather furiously. I can't help it, I panicked.

"Lord Wolfram!" Gisela shouted. She gently pulled on my arm signaling me to give her space. I obliged and watch the healer concentrate her magic at Wolfram chest. Wolfram's deep breaths finally died down and he was left there sleeping. Before the healer move to check on his abdomen, she turned to me and frowned.

"What was your majesty and Lord Wolfram doing?" she asked…again! I started blushing again but shook my head.

"Please don't make me say it again." I groaned. She nodded and then sighed.

"Lord Wolfram… has kept something a secret right after he has remembered your majesty. I believe only me, Lord Klinstoff, and Lord Wolfram himself knew about this. Apparently Lord Wolfram decided it was for the best that nobody is to know about this, especially Your Majesty…" she trailed on.

I looked at the sleeping Wolfram and then back to the green-haired woman. Wolfram was keeping something from me? What made it worse was…He only told Vontlare and Gisela! Why not Conrad? Gwendal? His family?! Why does it have to be a healer? Worse… my enemy?!

Gisela saw my wrinkles and frowns and giggled. "Oh no, Your Majesty! Please do not think that way. I have no feelings for your dear. Vontlare knows because it has something to do with Vontlare…" I could have sighed in relief but then…

"The curse was removed…" she started. I nodded. I know that. Wolfram told me that! I looked at the window and closed my eyes. Why do I have this unsettling feeling inside me?

"…was a lie…"

My head snapped opened and I turned to face the teary healer. She looked at me with the most apologetic face she has ever done. I looked once again at Wolfram and then

"W-what?" I asked stunned. Does this mean…the curse is still within Wolfram?

"The curse has never left him, your majesty?"

"IMPOSSIBLE!!" I shouted shaking my head rather violently. This can't be. This must be a joke! If the curse is still with Wolfram he would have…died by now.

"It's true, your majesty." She whispered. No, it can't be true! It can't be…

_Blood was everywhere; on the walls, floor, and his nightgown. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he began panting. He's been coughing out blood and it wasn't pretty._

"_You're burning up. Is it because of your…" I eyed her carefully as she gulped. "Injuries you got from the hunters you came across?"_

"It…it wasn't…the injuries causing Wolfram the cough out so many blood a few days ago, is it?" my voice was shaking. Gisela shook her head and sighed.

"It was his curse…" she said softly. I stared at Wolfram with wide eyes and balled my fist. How can I be so stupid to fall for his excuses? Why didn't I give thought about his curse? Why?!

"How can I rid it?" I asked gloomily. Gisela gasped and shook her head.

"No! This is what Lord Wolfram was afraid off! He was afraid that your majesty would risk himself to save him yet again!" she shouted. I narrowed my eyes and watched the healer sob.

"Gisela…" I sighed before heading towards the door. "Take care of Wolfram…" I said.

"Yes…your majesty…" she said before I closed the door. I need time to think, I need to take it all in.

"Wolfram…"

**Wolfram's POV**

"YOU TOLD HIM?!?!"

"Yes, Lord Wolfram. His majesty needs to know! He has the right to know! Your curse is getting worse. His majesty needs to-"

"No he doesn't! He doesn't! He DOESN'T!!" I screamed ignoring the pounding in my head. I was informed that Yuuri had left me alone with Gisela a few minutes ago. What is Yuuri planning to do?

"His majesty, Yuuri, is really upset and worried for you, Lord Wolfram! Please, would you rather Yuuri finding out the truth or let him suffer without knowing the truth?" she asked. I scoffed and raised my nose high up in the air.

"Rather him suffer!" I said as-a-matter-of-factly. I heard Gisela sigh.

"I would rather him know the truth…" she mumbled to herself. I looked at her and frowned.

"If Yuuri is to try anything stupid to save me, I swear I will never forgive you!" I shouted before pointing at the door. She looked into my emerald ones and I glared harder at her.

"OUT!!" she sighed and bowed before getting up to leave. I watched her disappear behind those large doors and felt tears rolling down my cheek. Shit…

I wiped them away as if they were disgusting and looked out the window. Great, it's raining. Which means Yuuri's off somehow sulking. Conrad's probably next to him or something. Sheesh, if Weller is there, he is not caring for his wounds. Hmph!

"Yuuri, stop weeping and get over it. You can't do anything!" I sighed glaring at the grey clouds. No, I won't let Yuuri do whatever he wants this time. I don't want to see that sad face of his again.

After I die, I won't need to see that sad face. But is that for my selfish reasons, do I really want to die and make Yuuri sad? Do I really want to leave Yuuri? I felt more tears and gritted my teeth.

I don't know what to do anymore. Now Yuuri had figured out about my curse, should I let him try and save me so I can be with him, or should I ignore him and let myself die in peace?

"Shinou, what would you do?" I closed my eyes and pulled the blanket closer.

"I would run away with Vontlare and leave Yuuri alone so he can find another queen and live happily ever after…" I snapped my eyes open to find the red-haired demon grinning at me.

"Vontlare!" I shouted, feeling my rage surfacing. He waved at me and jumped off the window seal. I glared deeper into him but his soft smile was still on.

"Think about it, Wolfram. With you gone, Yuuri can be free from all this curse nonsense and he can rule the country in peace. He doesn't need a cursed prince by his side."

I frowned harder and felt the tears well up again. "And you do?!" I shouted back angrily. His chuckled and extend a hand for me.

"I do, because you are my everything, my love, my life…" he said. I stopped frowning and just stared at him. He smiled harder and walked up to me still holding a hand out to me.

"Come with me, Wolfram. I am your only hope to survive. I can love you like Yuuri loves you. No, I can be more…" I shook my head and covered my naked form more.

"No… My place is here…" he chuckled harder and shook his head. Just then, he jumped onto the bed and gripped my wrists.

"Let go off me!" I shouted. I struggled to get out of his touch but then…

His hand roamed lower down my body and rested at my stomach. I gasped and stared at him in shock. He grinned harder and lowered his face down to whisper into my ear.

"I know whose child it belongs to…" I started panting. "It's mine…" I squeezed my eyes shut and tried my hardest to push him off me. "My my Wolfram. You look rather dashing. Hmm… Your skin looks so tasty…"

"Get the hell of me!" I screamed I can feel my fire burning his shirt but he didn't move.

"You are to come with me… To forget about Yuuri. You and I will start a family together, along with our child!"

"Hands off!" I shouted more. Vontlare laughed harder and kissed my forehead.

"You're mine…" my eyes felt heavy and the last thing I saw was the evil grin plastered on Vontlare's face.

"Mine…"

* * *

_There you go! Chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for all the mistakes in this chapter! It's a little rushed I can tell. I have a whole stack of homework to do. Sigh…_

_Please leave comments! And please tell me how I am doing so far! Thank you for reading! _


	5. Chapter 5: Missing

**Restless, Loveless, and Painless- Wolfiegirl93**

_Hey guys! Thank you for all your lovely reviews! It's been less than a week and I already got 10 reviews for the last chapter. Oh well, since I promised I'll update after every 10 reviews, here's chapter 5!_

_Enjoy my lovely fans:)_

**Chapter 5- Missing**

**Yuuri's POV**

"Search the ground! No one rest until he is found!"

"But your majesty, Lord Weller is still injured. Shouldn't we rest until he heals?"

"I said no one rest until Wolfram is found!"

I walked past the soldier and glared forward. Where the hell did that guy go? Why did I find a note from him saying he has decided to run off? Damn, what the hell is up with him?!

"Your majesty!" Conrad's voice rang clear in my head.

"It's Yuuri dammit!" I shouted. I watched the panting soldier as he held his wounded shoulder. I sighed and looked up into the midnight sky. I lost it, I snapped. Just great…

"Conrad… I'm sorry…" I apologized. He smiled and shook his head.

"It's alright. Wolfram left without a reason and that is something to be concerned of…" he stated. I smiled at him and heard more footsteps. Gwendal…

"We're ready to leave. Conrad, stay here with his majesty…"

"Hell no! I'm going!" I shouted. Gwendal frowned at me and then at Conrad.

"Conrad's wounds are still rather deep. We need him to rest. As for his majesty. You have the whole kingdom the take care of. This is no time for you to…"

"I don't give a damn, Gwendal! Tell you what, why don't you glue your ass onto my chair like when I'm on Earth and take care of Shin Makoku while I go search for my beloved!" it was more of an order this time. I regretted what I said when I saw the black-haired man flinch slightly.

"I am sorry, your majesty. You must stay here!" Gwendal shouted back. He turned his back at me and started walking. "Do not forget that it is your responsibility to control the kingdom, not mine. Wolfram is your spouse, but he is also my brother. Do you think I wouldn't want to find him as much as you do?"

I blinked and opened my mouth. 'Wait!' I wanted to say but I couldn't. I looked at Conrad and pouted.

"Conrad…"

"Listen to him, Yuuri. When Gwendal is to say what he thinks or feels like that, he can kill you if you retort, king or not…" Conrad sported a frown on his scarred face. I bit my lower lip and started running away from my godfather. I feel stupid, I feel like a 12 years old.

"Where the fucking hell are you, Wolfram?!!"

A month later

"_What's this, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked curiously. I smiled and snatched it away from the blonde._

"_A ring… It's what we use in our world to symbolized marriage. It is worn by both husband and wife. It is a promise between them to never leave each other…" Wolfram nodded and took it from me. He tilted his head cutely and pouted slightly._

"_And why is it here?" he asked. I chuckled and kissed his forehead._

"_It's for our wedding of course. Mother gave this to me not too long ago." Wolfram smiled and lazily placed his head on Yuuri's strong back. _

"_And that will be when?" he asked teasingly. I smiled and lifted his head. I kissed him and looked into his eyes._

"_Tonight…" _**(a flashback taken from Friendship, Love, and Hatred; Chapter 13)**

I opened my eyes and saw the big brown door. The morning light brightened the entire room making my eyes squeeze shut again. I haven't had that dream for a long time. I sighed and stared at the empty side of the king-sized bed.

"_Yuuri! Get back here, you idiotic wimp!" I chuckled at Wolfram's raging face and pulled the little girl slightly. _

"_Come on, Greta. Here got to move faster if we don't want daddy Wolfram to catch us!" the little girl giggled and we both sped off. Wolfram hissed but soon caught up with us._

"_Are you ignoring me?!" He bellowed his face utterly red. I laughed out loud and so did Greta._

"_Yes! Aww, daddy Wolfie can't handle his Yuuri? Not to mention his little Gretty too!"_

"_Little Gretty!!" Greta repeated. Some can say we were drunk. Wolfram growled and pulled me hard. I screamed in pain but grinned as the smaller boy forced his tongue into my mouth. _

"_I sure can! It's my job!" I chuckled at my husband-to-be and hugged him tighter._

"_Your job?" I asked slowly. Greta snuggled in between us and Wolfram smiled._

"_Yes, to take care of my family is my job…" Wolfram whispered._

"_Daddy Yuuri and Daddy Wolfram are getting married next week! I can't wait!" Greta shouted. I laughed and squeezed them both tighter._

"_Me too…" _**(a flashback taken from Friendship, Love, and Hatred; Chapter 13)**

"Wolfram… It's been a month. Where are you?" I sighed out.

A knocked was heard and in came Gunter. He smiled cheerfully at me as always and hugged him, expressing his dying love for me. "Morning Gunter…" I greeted casually.

"Your majesty… Today is a very wonderful day!" he stated. Very wonderful? I almost asked. Gunter wasn't the type to use such English…right?

"Well, yeah I guess…" Gunter sighed dramatically and looked out the window.

"Oh, when his majesty smiles warmly at me like that. It reminds me of peace…" he said more but I shut it out.

I always hate it when Gunter blabbers on over dramatic stuff. Just before I managed to fall back to sleep, the door opened once again and in came Conrad.

Scars were still seen on his face but other than that, he looked fit and healthy. He came in and bowed at me, making me frown, and looked at Gunter.

"Gunter… Gwendal would like to see you please…" Conrad said. I noticed a slight pink blush on Gunter's face before he left the room.

"Conrad… Is there something wrong?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"I was just looking for Gunter. Knowing him, he should be in here talking to his majesty…" I pouted and growled at my godfather and huffed.

"Hmph! It's Yuuri, Conrad!" I said. I saw the warm smile fade slightly but it came back soon after. Did I make him sad?

"_Hmph!" _Oh right… Come to think of it, I've been using that a lot. Sigh, I reminded everyone about Wolfram, even me…

Wolfram…

"_Whoa… What got you in a twist this morning? What did I do this time?"  
"Hmph! Have you forgotten what day it is?"  
"Oh my God! I'm getting married today! I can't believe it's finally here! Wahhh!! I'm getting married to the pretty prince!!" _**(Friendship, Love, and Hatred; Chapter 5)**

"_Do you, Yuuri Shibuya, our 27th demon king, and peacemaker, take Wolfram von Bielefelt, son of our 26th demon king as your wife?"  
"I do…"  
"Do you, Wolfram von Bielefelt, son of our 26th demon king, take Yuuri Shibuya as your husband?"  
"I do…" _**(Friendship, Love, and Hatred; Chapter 5)**

"Yuuri?" I snapped back into reality and smiled at the soldier.

"I'll be there shortly Conrad… Let me take a bath first…" Conrad nodded and walked off leaving me surrounded by memories of my missing wife…

"_Your majesty, here he comes…" Conrad whispered as the door swung open. I looked straight at the door and the world disappeared._

_Only Wolfram stood in front of me, audience and guards all gone. The music was unheard as well. Wolfram's smile was all I could see at that moment. _

_Wolfram stood beside me with his beautiful wedding gown. Heh, it was the same one he wore for our ruined wedding. "You're stunning…" I breathed into his ear and saw him blushed. _

"_Shut up, wimp…" he replied frowning._ **(Friendship, Love, and Hatred; Chapter 13)**

"Wolfram…please come back…"

**Wolfram's POV**

"Wolfram, sweety!" Vontlare called out. I frowned at him and stopped brushing my golden locks.

"What?" I replied coldly. He pouted and whined at my cold tone and tickled my neck. I closed my eyes trying my best not to laugh.

"Could you be a dear, and go get some meat? I feel like eating meat…" he said.

I stood up and walked out of the room. "Don't try to run away, Wolfie! If you step out of this village without my permission, the collar on your neck would tighten causing you to run out of breath!"

"I've heard that many times… deary…" I said sickly. Urgh, I can't believe I have to call him idiotic nicknames! He's not even my lover for Shinou's sake!

All thanks to this stupid collar, I must stay by his side. If I were to run away, the collar would trigger and Vontlare would destroy Yuuri's castle… Just like how the village was destroyed...

"Yuuri…" I sighed. He didn't even try to find me… He didn't even try to rescue me… What is he doing right now?

I looked up at the clear blue sky and sighed to myself.

"_Yuuri, if I were to run away or disappear, would you come and rescue me?" Yuuri turned to look at me and chuckled. _

"_Why the sudden…?" _

"_Yuuri…" I growled. He smiled nervously and hugged me._

"_If you ran away or left my side, I would come finding you, no matter the obstacles, and handcuff you to my arm so you will never ever leave my side again…"_

_I looked at him and smiled sadly. "What if I were to never return? No matter how long and hard you searched for me?" _

_He kissed my temple and held me closer. "Then I would kill myself so I can be with you…" I stared at him in shock and he laughed. _

"_Wolfram, you'll never disappear… So long as you are alive, I will find you until I die… That's what a husband is to do; to protect his loved ones…"_

"_Loved ones?!" I shouted sitting up on the bed. Yuuri laughed nervously and pulled me back down._

"_As in, my wife, my children, my parents, and family…" he said softly. I sighed happily but then snapped again._

"_WIFE?!"_

"I'm right here, Yuuri. Waiting for you to come get me…"

* * *

_There you go! A pointless chapter I guess. Anyways please review. And I'm sorry for any mistakes spotted. I have a habit of making mistakes in progress and not rechecking them. Thing is, I have a limited time on the computer so please don't kill me. Well, I gotta go now!! Bye bye and thanks for reading!!_

_Oh tell me if putting flashbacks or the way I put the flashbacks are ok... LOL_


	6. Chapter 6: Rogar

**Restless, Loveless, and Painless- by Wolfiegirl93**

_First off, wow, 10 already!! I just posted it yesterday!! Hehehe  
Secondly, I made a typing error. It's supposed to be a month later. When Yuuri said it's been a year, it was supposed to be a month. I'm so sorry for this and yeah…  
Thirdly, since I promised I'll post up after every 10 reviews, I'll post the sixth up today _

**Chapter 6- Rogar**

**Wolfram's POV**

Damn, it's been a year now and Yuuri still hasn't come for me! What the hell is he up to?

"Wolfie! Come here! Baby Garry is crying again!" Vontlare shouted. I growled and stormed up to my so-called-new-husband.

"His name is Rogar!" I shouted angrily. "And don't you ever call him something else, Vontlly…" I huffed back. Vontlare laughed and hugged me from behind. I frowned at him as he kissed my neck and held Rogar tighter.

"Rogar is such a stupid name…" he sighed back. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"It was your idea…" I grumbled under my breath. Vontlare smiled at me and gave me some money.

"Bring Garry for some fresh air. Buy some groceries too, dear…" I sighed and put on my coat.

"Always me…Geez, come Rogar, let's go play…" Rogar stopped crying and started laughing. I smiled at the angel before me and opened the door.

I greeted nearly every person in the village. Although you might think I am being captured and being tortured, Vontlare has been treating me like a maid yet a wife… it's odd but…

"Wolfram!" someone shouted. I smiled at her and walked towards her.

"Lady Gretty… How is business going?" I asked. She smiled and looked at the fruits pile in front of her.

"It's going great. I am selling more and more each week. It is all thanks to your wondrous advice. " she said happily.

Lady Gretty is around 50 years old, has long silver hair, green eyes, and a warm smile. She's an awesome human…I mean woman.

"I did nothing really. All I did was scream at how poorly you did your business. It wasn't such a good advice…" I said chuckling nervously. She smiled and shook her head in denial.

"Because of your loud voice, I was able to work seriously. You made me serious." I chuckled at her and took some apples and pears.

"I'll have these then…" I said. She nodded and I paid her.

"How is everything going with Lord Klinstoff, Wolfram?" she asked. I sighed and gave Rogar to her.

"Alright I guess. I'm still held captive as you can see," I pointed at my collar and then smiled at my baby. He was laughing. "but at least I am not treated as a slave.."

"He loves you…" she said. I sighed and took Rogar back again.

"I know… But he's not the one I love…" Gretty patted my shoulder and looked into the morning sky.

"The king would come for you, Wolfram. However, it was Lord Klinstoff that made peace between our village and Hanshin. Please, do not give Lord Klinstoff a hard time…"

I smiled at her and nodded. "I think I am having the hardest time. He stays at home and barely comes out. I do all the work…" Gretty giggled and went to her husband, Jackas.

"You are his wife, Wolfram…" she said before waving goodbye to me.

Wife? I'm a guy for Shinou's sake! Sigh, I think I need to get use to being called 'wife'.

I continued shopping with my little baby. He's beginning to fall asleep now. I kissed his temple and caught sight of Duglas.

"Duglas!" I shouted, causing Rogar to wake up again. Duglas' grey eyes looked at me and his perky lips smiled. To be honest, I am glad I have met another man that looks feminine like me. His long green hair was as long as Gunter's and his shoulders were as muscular as Weller's. OK fine, only his face was feminine.

"Hey, Wolfram! Rogar!" he shouted. I gave him the fruits and he stared at me.

"You're going to help me shop, Duglas…" I said casually. He stared whining but I ignored him.

"Come on, Wolfie! I need to go meet some ladies. And why do I always have to carry your goods?" I stared at him and smirked.

"Because it was you whose secret I have yet to tell everyone…" he stopped walking and gulped.

"Secret? I don't have any secret?" I grinned harder and used my free hand (the other one was carrying Rogar) to tap the tip of my chin.

"Let's see… You went around the whole neighborhood naked and screamed how much you loved your grandmother and want her to be your chosen wife. People are still investigating who the hell it was. I am willing to tell them…"

"Ok, I get it…" he said before pouting at me. I suppressed a giggle and continued shopping.

"Geez, why can't your husband do all this shit?" he complained. I stopped smiling and with my back still facing him due to the fact I am in front of him, I looked at Rogar.

As much as I hate his father, I still loved the little rascal. He has my beauty and looks exactly like me, except for the sharp eyes; which proves he really is a demon. However, he also has Yuuri's nose…

Come to think of it, he doesn't even represent Vontlare at all. I frowned. Why didn't I realize that a few months ago?

"Can this be Yuuri's?" I asked myself. I looked at the cute half-asleep baby and gaped.

"Rogar?" I asked. The little one opened his round emerald eyes and blinked at me. I looked at him closely and then I tried to make him laugh. Rogar giggled and smiled at me and I gasped.

"He has the same smile and that wimp!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry what?" Duglas asked confused and surprised and my outburst. I blushed slightly at my behavior but kept my gaze on Rogar.

Is this Yuuri's? I never heard Gisela's announcement. Can this baby be Yuuri's?

"He does, doesn't he? Represent his majesty Yuuri..." a stranger asked me from a stall. I gasped and turned around. He has a black hair and a black coat. inside he wore a blue uniform with matching black pants. His hair were also black. Wow, "black man". He took off his hat and walked up to me. My eyes went wide at the figure I saw in front of me.

"Yu-yuuri?"

* * *

_Oki, that's all folks. Again not much romance or drama in this one but yeah, we can't have them in every chapter now can we? Anyways, I hope you would enjoy this one still and thank you again for reviewing. Hope you can give feedback on this chapter too!! Love you guys!!_


	7. Chapter 7: Curse

**Restless, Loveless, and Painless- by Wolfiegirl93**

_Hey all!! Woot woot 20 for the last chappie! So good!! Thank you all! My aim now is 20 reviews so… yup! You should know what I mean by that. Anyways, this has some adult content so please bear with it. It's not as much as chapter three so do not worry. Anyways, on with the story! _

**Chapter 7- Curse**

_**Yuuri's POV**_

"_What?" _

_Gwendal looked at me and then to Conrad. He frowned harder and sighed yet again._

"_Wolfram has been living in a small village for a year now. Lady Gretty had informed us."_

"_Who's Lady Gretty?" I asked. Conrad chuckled and walked up to me._

"_Lady Gretty is one of Gwendal's childhood friend. She used to live in Shin Makoku until her house was set on fire during the war." He said. I nodded dumbly and looked out the window._

_He's alright…I hope…_

"_I'm going…" I stated. Gunter gasped and stood up from the chair he had been sitting on for an hour already. Yes, we're in Gunter's office, where I was captured to study…_

_Hah! I'm still studying! Man, history here is complicated! I wish I can just run away and search from Wolfram. _

"_Your Majesty! You must not! It's not safe for you! You have duties here! Here! With me, your majesty!" _

"_My wife is out there under the hands of another man! I cannot just sit here, with you, while he's out there! That is just wrong, Gunter!" I shouted angrily. _

_Gunter looked hurt and I felt guilty. However, I am not backing down. _

"_Let him go, Gunter. His majesty is worried about Wolfram…" Conrad said with his goofy smile on his face again. _

_Gunter pouted and sighed in defeat. "You spoil his majesty too much, Conrad…" Conrad just smiled and looked at me._

"_I will accompany his majesty to search for Wolfram. Gwendal can take over his majesty for a while I believe." Conrad said while looking at the taller man. _

_Gwendal grunted and nodded. I smiled in relief and balled my fist. Conrad patted my shoulder and nodded. I smiled happily at him and looked out the window again._

"_I'm coming, my love…"_

**Wolfram's POV**

I looked at the figure in front of me and froze. It really was Yuuri. My ex-husband… Wait, my real husband.

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri smiled and walked up to me slowly. "It's been a long time, Wolfram…" he said. His eyes still glued to my emerald ones. The words I wanted to say swelled up huge in my mouth.

"Yuuri?" I said again. He smiled and finally stopped. His looked at me and held out his hands. I smiled and walked into those long arms. It really is Yuuri!

"Oh God I missed you, Wolf…" he sighed happily. I felt tears welling up in my eyes but a cough interrupted my moment. I looked at Duglas and saw his confused look. I gave Rogar to him and tapped Yuuri's shoulder.

"Duglas, meet my husband, Yuuri Shibuya. In other words, Rogar's real father…" Duglas' eyes were wide open and i felt Yuuri stifle a laugh.

"You mean… Lord Vontlare … I mean… Rogar… Him…Husband…" Duglas stammered. I was about to speak when Weller stepped in…Wait… WELLER?

"Duglas, is it?" he started while bowing. Duglas dumbly nodded and Weller started smiling that goofy smile of his. "I will gladly explain everything. Please, follow me…" he said. Duglas looked at me and I nodded.

"It's alright. Weller here is a relative…" I said. I saw Yuuri's smile fade a bit and regretted it. Yuuri had always told me to accept Weller being my brother, but somehow I can't.

Duglas walked away with Weller and Rogar, leaving me and Yuuri alone. I felt him grabbed my wrist and relaxed a bit.

"Rogar is like a copy of me, isn't he…?" Yuuri asked. I felt my anger rise and turned to face him.

"After so long, you chose now to come? What have you been doing for a full year, Yuuri Shibuya! Some husband you turned out to be!" I bellowed. I stormed away leaving a calm Yuuri behind. I didn't know where I was heading but all I know is that I didn't want to see Yuuri.

As I was about to head back home, to where Vontlare is, I felt Yuuri grab me and dragged me into a dark alley. After that he dragged me somewhere I never seen before and then I gasped.

"Is this?" Yuuri didn't answer. He brought me into a small hut, beautiful one I must add, and locked the door.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to search for you. Gwendal didn't let me out at all. After we pinpointed your whereabouts, I came rushing here with the help from Conrad. If it wasn't for your brother, I will not be here…" I summarized.

I looked at him and realized his eyes were slightly teary. "I miss you, Wolf. God, I miss you so much!" he admitted letting his emotion be seen. I almost wanted to cry myself. I walked up to him and wiped his flowing tears away.

"Wimp, I miss you too…" I said smiling. He smiled back and placed both of his hands on my shoulder. We just stood there, staring at each other. I grew impatient after looking at those delicious lips.

"Sweet Shinou, kiss me already, you wimp!" I demanded crossly. I laughed out loud and hugged me tightly.

"I miss you so much, Wolfram!" he shouted before crushing his lips into mine. Our kiss grew into a furious battle. Moans and groans were heard and roaming hands were doing their thing. In a split second, our clothes were on the floor.

I miss his warm skin on my cold one. It just felt so right. His moved his lips lower down till my hard nipple and sucked on it. I gasped in response and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Yuuri... Mmmm… Yuuri…" I moaned louder and louder. I felt his smile against my skin and flushed. Shinou, it's been a long time since I felt like this.

"Moan to me again, Wolfie…" he pleaded. I obliged the king and his moved lower down. I'm getting aroused the lower he moves down.

"Ngh, Wolf. You're hard…" Yuuri groaned out. I smiled to myself knowing every time he'd say that, he getting aroused himself.

"Like it, baby?" I asked. Yuuri chuckled and sucked on the aroused member. I gasped out loud and shivered. It felt so good, so right… so…

"_Wolfram… What are you doing?" _

My eyes snapped opened and I breathed hard.

"_Wolfram… You're cheating on me… You're getting aroused to another man…" _

I recognized that voice. But how?

"_Wolfram… Wolfram…."_

Then it happened. My heart felt like it was stabbed with a million knives. I screamed in pain and felt to the ground. Yuuri caught me and, with wide eyes, kept shaking me.

"Wolfram?" he asked his voice full of concern. "Wolfram, what's wrong…"

Sweat beaded down my pale face and I clasped my heart.

"The…the curse…" I managed to get out before closing my eyes into the world of darkness.

"_Wolfram… You betrayed me…"_

_OMG! So sorry to end it there! And yes, Wolfram's curse is still with him. He managed to survive this long because Vontlare was with him. If you remembered from Friendship, Love, and Hatred, Vontlare was the one who controls Wolfram's curse. Anyways, please review and I am very sorry for any grammar or errors. I am not that good in English and well…yeah…hehehe… Sorry if you found this chapter kind of rushed. _

_  
Thank you for reading and enjoy your day!_


	8. Chapter 8: Last Say

**Restless, Loveless, and Painless- by wolfiegirl93**

_Hello everyone! Sorry about the late chapter. I've been very busy in school and stuff. Anyways, I am so happy to have so many reviews for the last chapters. Hope you guys enjoy this one too!_

**Chapter 8- Last Say**

**Yuuri's POV**

"_Look Yuuri! Can you see her run around like a little monster?" I walked up and chuckled at my wife's childish attitude. Wolfram was drunk yet again. _

"_Oh come on, Wolf. Greta always runs like that. Let's go… it's getting dark… Conrad and Gunter would be very worried if we're not home before dinner. Greta!" I shouted and watched the small girl run towards me. Wolfram's pout was still visible and I smiled to myself. _

"_Daddy Yuuri? Is daddy Wolfram drunk again?" Wolfram huffed and walked ahead. I sighed and held Greta's hand. _

"_Greta, when we get back, I want you to go find Conrad. Wolfram and I need to talk…" Greta smiled and nodded. She hugged both of us goodbye before dashing of to find my godfather and brother-in-law. _

"_Wolfram…"_

"_Don't say a damn word, Yuuri. You rather come on to meet Weller and your precious Gunter than to spend time with me and Greta…" I sighed, knew it was coming. _

"_Oh, come on, Wolf. You know I would rather be with you than Conrad or Gunter. It's just, it's dinner time! I'm starved. Let's eat!" I dragged the still-angry-boy into the dining room and saw Greta and Conrad already talking happily. I smiled. I can get used to this._

"_Yuuri…" Wolfram called out. I turned around and looked at his serious yet sad face. "You know I love you a lot right?" I blinked and nodded. "And you know I'll do anything to make you happy right, to make you worry less right?"_

"_Wolfram, I know all that. What's wrong?" I asked. Wolfram smiled and shook his head._

"_Nothing, I'm just making sure…" was his last word before he took his usual seat and began eating._

"This is what he gets…" he chuckled evilly. I looked at him with total hatred and held Wolfram tighter.

"Stay back…" I growled as low as possible. He had hurt Wolfram far enough. Vontlare held his hands up defensively and smiled.

"Hey, Wolfram's lying there dead you know. You can't do anything right now…"

"SHUT UP!" I shrieked feeling my powers rising. No, Wolfram is not dead. He's just…unconscious.

"Look, do you see his chest rising up and down? Can you feel his breath among his nose and mouth? Can you not see how pale his face is and cold it is? Face it, your highness Yuuri."

I felt myself shaking uncontrollably. Vontlare was right, everything he said was right. But…

"He's not dead! He can't be dead! I just saw him for heaven's sake! He can't! Damn you, you bastard! I'll never forgive you!" I let go of Wolfram and ran up to Vontlare screaming with much anger.

Vontlare looked so calm, so… disgusting! He killed is own wife! How can he kill his own wife! "Die!" I shouted feeling my maou form taking over me. I can still see what is happening and I can control my powers, but this time, I will let my other self do everything.

"PUNISHMENT!!" I shouted while shooting water as him. Vontlare easily dodged them and kept running away.

"You would have to do better than that to kill me!" Kill? Kill?! As much as I want to now, I don't have the courage to kill him! No, I don't have the courage to ever kill!

"Wolfram is dead! And it's all your fault. If you had realized your love for him sooner, this will never happen!" he began again.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up! Wolfram is not dead!" I shouted again.

Vontlare laughed harder and it sure pissed me off. "DRAGONS, PUNISH HIM!" I shouted. Two fiery dragons and two watery dragons came bursting out and struck Vontlare at his back with much force. Vontlare shouted and fell to the ground, slightly dazed.

"Your sin is unforgivable! You shall now be KILLED!" Vontlare looked at me with huge eyes and I felt myself get weak. The maou is in total control now and is following my every will.

"JUSTICE SHALL BE MADE!" I shouted before summoning four more dragons after the cold man.

"Wolfram is dead… You have no right to live…"

"YUURI!" I fell to the ground with fresh tears in my eyes.

"_Yuuri, wake up…" _

"_Ngh… Five more minutes Wolfram…"_

"_Yuuri, Conrad is waiting for you. So is Duglas. Please, you have got to wake up…"_

"_Who is Duglas?"_

"_Rogar is waiting for you too… Yuuri, wake up… They are all worried…"_

"_Wait, Wolfram. What are you talking abo-"_

"_Wake up, Yuuri… Wake up…"_

"Wolfram?"

I saw Conrad's worried smile and then Duglas' warm smile. "Welcome back, Yuuri…" Conrad said with relief. I blinked and then got up. I suddenly regret doing so.

There, on the bed next to mine was Wolfram. He was as white as snow and his chest ain't rising up and down.

"Conrad?" I asked softly.

"We're sorry, your majesty. Wolfram is gone…" Duglas said, his voice cracking. My mouth stayed opened and then I looked at Conrad. Conrad's eyes were tear-free but I can see them.

"No…"

"The curse took its effect…" Conrad said softly. I looked at the motionless man and felt tears running down my cheek.

"No…"

"Yuuri, I'm sorry…" Conrad said before patting my shoulder.

"WOLFRAM!!!!!!!!!!!"

"_Do you, Yuuri Shibuya, our 27th demon king, and peacemaker, take Wolfram von Bielefelt, son of our 26th demon king as your wife?"_

_I closed my eyes. It was the exact same speech he did. A smile was formed on my lips._

_  
"I do…" I said. I looked at the boy next to me as he smiled. I knew he was nervous as well. 'I love you…' I sent to him mentally. _

_  
"Do you, Wolfram von Bielefelt, son of our 26th demon king, take Yuuri Shibuya as your husband?"_

_  
"I do…" I heard him say. I thought my tears would fall out from joy. I looked into his eyes and it felt like nothing else mattered. _

_Wolfram looked at me and before I knew it, we were exchanging rings. _

"_I pronounce you husband and wife…"_

"_Wife?!" Wolfram asked. I chuckled and kissed him passionately. Roars and cheers were heard and my smile grew wider. Wolfram is mine now, and there's no one to stop it_

"_You are my wife, Wolfram. Nothing will change that…" Wolfram scowled and wrapped his arms around my neck._

"_I am a guy, goddammit! Or did you forget that?" _

"_I would never, my dear. I would never…" I leaned in for another kiss and heard more people screaming. _

_This is what I want… My Wolfram…Is finally mine…_

"He's gone…"

* * *

_There you go! A very short one! And no, this is not the end… I think… Please don't kill me. But there is no way for the cruse to break you know? Anyways, please do read on. Wolfram might be dead but he is still a main character. _

_Anyways I am terribly sorry for the flashbacks. The first flashback was just a memory that Yuuri was thinking of during the time Vontlare came up to them. The second italic part is not a flashback but Wolfram talking to Yuuri while he's unconscious. The last memory is probably very familiar to some of you. Yes, it's taken from the last chapter of Friendship, Love, and Hatred. Well anyways_

_Woopee! Vontlare is dead! Haha! Some have been asking where Kisa is. Well, I won't tell you. You'll just have to find out. Who knows, she might appear sometime later. _

_Well that's all from me! Love you all!_

_Wolfiegirl93_


	9. Chapter 9: A Hope

**Restless, Loveless, and Painless- by Wolfiegirl93**

_Hey guys thank you for your reviews! Sorry for the late update! Love you all! _

**Chapter 9- A Hope**

**Yuuri's POV**

Wolfram's death spread across the kingdom rather fast. When we got back to Shin Makoku, everyone knew about the tragic lost.

"Wolfram, where's my darling boy?!" my mother in law called out with tears in her eyes.

I bit my lips as I watched her run into the carriage and hugged the dead body which was on my lap.

"Wolfram, you cannot die on me! Wolfram!! Wake up!" she cried over and over again. I sighed and tried to prevent my own tears from showing. I must stay strong.

Conrad's head appeared into the carriage and took hold of his mother's hand.

"Mother, we must let high majesty and Wolfram out of the carriage." He said calmly. I can see forbidden tears in his eyes but I left it aside. No, now all I can think about is Wolfram.

I looked at his pale face and then to his white lips. He still looked so beautiful. I took hold of his limp body and carried him out of the carriage. I realised that everyone in the castle was outside. Some had tears, some looked away, but none of them were happy.

"Everyone!" I heard Gunter shout through his sobs. "Lord Wolfram is dead!" he shouted before he ran straight into Gwendal arms and cried his heart out. Many people's cries and moans were heard and I felt my own tears slide down my cheeks.

"He's not dead…" I tried telling everyone but after not speaking for a few days, I lost it somehow. Only a mere whisper came out.

Conrad heard it though. He patted my shoulder and squeezed it. I frowned and, still with the slumbering man in my arms, made the thunders roar and the lighting strike.

"EVERYONE!" I roared along with the thunder. All that were there stopped crying and looked at me. I let the rain hide my tears and felt the fire element urging to be free.

"Wolfram von Beilefelt is not dead!" I shouted. Conrad sighed and Gunter gasped.

"But your majesty!" Gunter shouted. I glared at him as another thunder was heard.

"I know he is not dead. He is somewhere out there, watching all of us! Just like Shinou is doing right now! He's here with us spiritually!" I announced feeling my heart clench tighter.

Everyone seemed to have lightened up and I knew Conrad was smiling at me. I didn't dare stare at him, for I know I will crumble down if I did.

"Wolfram is the most precious person I have met here in Shin Makoku! I believe that he is still with us! I believe he is standing right in front of us feeling sorry to make all of you cry. He would want us to be happy! So let's all make him happy!"

I closed my eyes and smiled. The thunders softened and the sun was seen again. I looked at my wife in my arms and kissed his temple.

"Wolfram!" I shouted.

"Lord Wolfram!" the others cheered.

"Wait don't you want him to be with you guys in person, not in spirit?" I snapped and froze. I knew that voice, that sickening voice.

I whirled around and came face to face with the person I thought I would never see again.

"Ki-Kisa?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Yuuri look at me" I opened my eyes to see an angel in front of me._

"_Wolfram?" Wolfram smiled and reached out his hand for me._

"_Come Yuuri. Take my hand…" I smiled knowing he was still alive so I took his hand._

"_Yuuri, I am still with you. I will never be apart from you. I am with you…in your heart…" I blinked and looked at the blonde man. _

"_Wolfram?" _

"_Remember that Yuuri. I am in your heart…" _

"_Wolfram wait!" _

_He vanished._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"How did you manage to cross the guards?" Gunter asked. Kisa looked at him and tapped her chin.

"Hmmm, maybe it's because they are all dead?!" she replied back sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at Gunter's dumb question and looked back at Kisa.

"Why are you back?" I asked. Kisa leaned back on her chair and looked at Wolfram who was currently in Conrad's arms.

"Heard bout his death…" Kisa simply said. I stiffened slightly at her voice tone and frowned.

"So?" I asked coldly. I was so not in a mood to talk to her. She looked at me and smiled.

"With him out of the way, I have a chance to marry Yuuri!" she squealed. Gunter gasped and held her down before she managed to leap into my lap and hug me. I closed my eyes as the two started quarrelling and looked at Wolfram.

"Kisa has a point…" Conrad said sadly. I looked at Conrad and saw his hurtful eyes.

"Now that Wolfram is dead, there needs to be another queen…" he stated. My eyes widened and the two stopped fighting.

"Conrad!" Gunter shouted. I stood up and walked over to Conrad. I took Wolfram from his arms and carried him back to my chair.

"Wolfram is still the queen. He'll be the only queen of Shin Makoku as long as I live…" I said softly.

"But your majesty! Wolfram is gone!"

"He's not!" I shouted at Gunter angrily. "He's still with us!"

"Your majesty, a spirit cannot control the kingdom!" Gunter retorted back.

"I know a way to revive him…" I stopped glaring at Gunter and looked at the smiling girl. Kisa looked into my black eyes and got out of her chair.

"There is still hope for Wolfram to survive…"

"_Yuuri, I am still with you…"_

"What?"

* * *

_Sorry for the late and short chapter! I am so busy and trust me when I say I haven't slept for 2 days. I am gonna go catch some rest now. Headache, urgh…_

_Please leave a review! Love you guys!_

_xoxoxo Wolfiegirl93 xoxoxo_


	10. Chapter 10: The choice made

**Restless, Loveless, and Painless- by Wolfiegirl93**

_Hey sorry for the long wait! I had exams and I just finished it! Haha! I am really sorry! Thank you so much for your reviews and wow, it's a lot now haha!! _

**Chapter 10- The choice made**

**Yuuri's POV**

I looked at the girl, her face still marked with a grin. "Wolfram is not completely gone yet. I know this because well, I know the poison. He died due to my poison, not the curse. So yeah, I know a way to revive him…"

I watched her as she played with her long nails and frowned at her. "Name your price…" I said, knowing she wants something back. She looked at my black orbs and then at Conrad.

"I want you to make me your other bride. A king has mainly two or more brides. Make me the other bride…" she said.

I sighed, knowing it has to be something to do with marry. I sat back down and looked at Wolfram. Knowing Wolfram, even if I did make her my bride and he is alive, Wolfram will still throw tantrums and show his jealousy. I don't want to hurt my lover again.

Gunter walked up to me and banged the table. "Your majesty! Don't make silly choices. I know what is going through your head right now. If you make this lady a queen of Shin Makoku, hell will break loose! I rather let Anissina control the kingdom more than this witch!"

"GUNTER!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me and I closed my eyes.

"If I agree, how will you bring Wolfram back?" Gunter gasped at me and interrupted Kisa.

"Your majesty! You can't agree!" he protested. I glared at him and he bit his lips. I looked at Kisa as she grinned.

"I will only tell you after you agree…" she said. Damn, she knew my plan.

"Kisa, I agree…" I must. I need to bring Wolfram back to my side. Everyone was shocked at my decision but I ignored their protests. Kisa clapped her hands together and pointed at her necklace.

"It's a camera. It's being recorded live right now… Meaning everyone in Shin Makoku heard only 'Kisa, I agree'. You can't back down your words now, your majesty…" I stiffened and my eyes went big. They have cameras in this world?

"CRUEL!" Gunter shouted and ran around the room like crazy, "CRUEL I SAY! CRUEL!"

"GUNTER!"

"YOUR MAJESTY, THIS IS A BAD OMEN! YOU MUSN'T LET THIS WITCH BE YOUR 2ND WIFE! YOU MUSN'T!"

"GUNTER!"

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

"YUURI HAS SPOKEN! ENOUGH OF YOUR CHILDISH ACT, GUNTER!" I looked at Conrad who was still calm, but his face was red. He was controlling his temper.

"CONRAD! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT THIS GIRL DID TO WOLFRAM?!"

"I do, Gunter. But we must respect Yuuri's decision…" he made a bow and left. Gunter was breathing hard and bowed as well. He too left and so did everyone else in the room. Only Kisa and I were left.

"Why, Kisa?" I collapsed, burying my head in my arms. I was so close to tears, but I have to stay strong. I can hear Kisa's footsteps going closer and closer to me. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my temple.

"Because I love you…" she whispered. I couldn't take it anymore. I cried silently.

**Wolfram's POV**

Where am I? I am so sure I am not dead. If I am dead, why can I see prison walls? Why can I feel myself being tied up to the wall?

The door creaked open and in came a hooded man. He was laughing, crazily I might add.

"You think you can live happily ever after? Well you're wrong! Only Queen Kisa will!" he laughed. I narrowed my eyes. Kisa? What the hell?

I wanted to speak, but I realized I can't. What the hell happened to me? The guy laughed again and walked closer to me. "Beautiful…" he croaked. I felt disgusted. He breathed out right on my face and gosh, does someone need to brush their teeth!

I turned away from the guarded and saw skeletons. The place stinks and not only because of the dead people around me, but the guard in front of me. He chuckled again and forced me to look at him with dirty.

"Queen Kisa has sold you to me. However, I must keep you in her dungeon," he started. "But she said you are no longer the queen of Shin Makoku, so you are all mine to keep, and control…" he laughed and touched my chest. I jerked as I felt cold hands on my bare chest… wait… bare?!

I looked down at myself only to realize I was fully exposed to this maniac. I gasped in shock and was about to shout. However, I was still so tired and I had no energy to talk. Why am I so weak? Why?

"You're so beautiful… And to think that I will never be attracted to a guy. Gosh, I wanna touch…" I slowly moved his hands lower down my chest until my stomach. I shivered and squeezed my eyes closed. No, why is this happening? Where is Yuuri?

"Yuu…ri…" I breathed out. The guard immediately slapped me across my face and pulled my face closer to his.

"'Yuuri' is forbidden here. I do not want to hear that name ever again!" he said before nipping my neck. I breathed hard and stared at the dead people. It hurts…

"Why?" I whispered out. He looked at me and massaged one of my nipples.

"Why? Because you are dead. You are dead to the others around you. You are dead to your ex husband. You are dead to everyone but me…" he replied as he rubbed his harden member on my exposed one.

I am…dead?

"No…" I said and gasped as he touched the part only Yuuri may touch. I let tears fall freely and tried to summon my demon power. I can feel it, but I was too exhausted to summon it.

Why am I so weak? Where is Yuuri? What is he doing now? Where the hell is Kisa?!

"Let me go…" I spurted out. Felt another huge blow on my cheek and bit my lower lip.

"Shut up!" he shouted before busying himself with me again. I shivered and looked at the ceiling.

I felt extremely dirty…

Yuuri…

**Yuuri's POV**

I looked at the ceiling and then to the night sky. I sighed and closed my eyes.

'_Yuuri…' _

My eyes snapped opened and I got off my bed and ran to the door. I didn't know why but me feet carried me off my room and to the horse stable and out of the castle.

I knew Wolfram was alive. I knew he was.

All I need to do is find him…  
And bring him back…  
Safely…

* * *

_I am soo sorry for the late update! My exams just ended and gosh more projects! URGH!_

_Please review! Pretty please! _

_I hope you liked this chapter!_

_xxx Wolfiegirl93 xxx_


	11. Chapter 11: I found you

**Restless, Loveless, and Painless- by Wolfiegirl93**

_Hey guys!! I thank you all for the reviews I got so far! I'm afraid the story is near to its end… Haha joking! It is no where near the end! Enjoy reading chapter 11!_

**Chapter 11- I found you**

**Wolfram's POV**

I opened my eyes to see the dark room again. I could tell it was night time because it was getting colder and the perverted man was fast asleep at one of the corners. His shirt was lying on the floor next to me while his pants were unbuttoned. I felt so sick.

I just sold my body to a man I have never met before. Wait till I get my hands on Kisa… that foul little brat!

I groaned as I moved my body slightly. Bruises and cuts were seen on my pale bare skin. I sighed. Not daring to look down at my dirty self, I tried finding a weak spot against the walls. There were no windows which also mean the escape-from-window strategy is denied. Ignoring the pain I am feeling and the stench given off from the dead bodies, i tried bringing out my magic. After a nice long passed out time, I managed to regain all my energy. I looked at the chains around my legs and wrist and examined its strength. It was strong, but I think I am able to break free from it. The only problem is, it will wake my oh-so-lazy partner from his deep slumber on the icy cold floor. I frowned at the sight of him.

It will also take a lot of my energy from me. Even if I did break free, I will be weak enough for the woken up guard to recapture me again. It will be a waste of time and energy. But…

"I must…" I whispered to myself silently. I closed my eyes while biting my lower lip. I clenched both of my hands painfully until I drew blood from them. I must not give up. My powers started to emerge from its shell and I can feel my energy draining. The metal chains started to melt slowly, very slowly. It was strong and tough, and I wonder if it will finish melting before I lay unconscious again.

I decided to focus on something more positive, more relaxing. Something that can help me relax and keep my powers in maximum mode.

Yuuri…

I recalled our wedding. The first wedding we had was destroyed thanks to that bitch. Urgh, that is not positive at all! Come on Wolfram, positive thoughts!

Our second wedding came up to my head. I smiled. I remember every single bit of it. From me walking down the altar until our kiss after we were officially husband and wife… oops, I meant husband and husband.

Sigh, I wonder how Rogar was doing. I wonder how Greta was doing.

"Greta… I haven't heard from her for so long…" I sighed out. I opened my eyes not realizing I had closed them and realized that the chains were gone. I smiled happily and tried to walked baby steps. Pain struck me instantly but I bit it down. I mustn't lose to the pain he gave me. I need to find Yuuri, Rogar, and not to mention Greta!

I took the guards big shirt which was big enough to cover my lower half. His brown shirt made me seem like I am wearing a ragged dress. Oh well, I couldn't care less how I look like now. I need to get the hell out of here!

I walked up to the door and slowly opened it. Thankfully it wasn't locked! I crept out and froze when I heard the guard moaning in his sleep. After he stopped moving again, I ran outside ignoring the million needles poking me everywhere.

I ran up and down up and down until I heard someone crying. Judging from the high pitched voice, it is probably a girl. I walked up to the door which held the girl behind it. I opened it and gasped.

"Gre-Greta?!"

**Yuuri's POV**

Where am I?

I am so lost. Should have left with Conrad or someone who knows the way around this kingdom. I sighed.

"They are all trees!" I screamed to no one in particular. It's just me and a random horse I blindly picked. I closed my eyes as I leaned on the horse. I was tired. I have been riding around for hours since last night and now the sun was setting.

I heard clicking noises and looked up. I smiled. "OI! KOHI!" I shouted. The skeleton flew down and sat on the ground in front of me.

"I need your help. Do you know where Wolfram is?" Kohi shook his head while moving his jaw. I pouted and looked at the floor. Suddenly I saw an image.

I saw an unconscious Wolfram tied up onto a wall nude for split second.

Then I saw the sleeping guard next to him half naked.

Finally I saw an old building surrounded by trees.

I frowned and looked up. "Damn that bastard!" I shouted and glared at Kohi.

"Is there an old building around here, Kohi?" I asked demandingly. Kohi nodded while moving his jaw again and took off. I took off at his direction as fast as I could.

"Hang in there, Wolf… I'm coming…"

**Wolfram's POV**

"Daddy Wolfram!!" Greta shouted as she flund herself onto me. I was still shocked finding my daughter here.

"Greta? What are you doing here?" I asked. Greta sniffed and looked up at me.

"Someone captured me when I was sleeping last night. He dumped me here and walked out immediately. Saying something about daddy Wolfram being here." Greta cuddled herself and looked at the floor.

"He said he will use me in case daddy Wolfram do not follow his orders…" I felt like I want to punch that man. He deserves to die. But no, I am too weak to do any killing at the moment. I must get Greta and myself out of this aged building as fast as I could!

"Everything is alright now, Greta. Come, we must escape…" Greta nodded and I held her hand. We guided her around the building as fast as I could without making much noise.

Finally after minutes of searching, I heard a loud roar coming from the direction where mine and Greta's room were. I squeezed Greta's hand and ran as fast as I could.

"Hurry, Greta!" I ordered sharply. Greta panted but we came to a dead end. I gasped and held Greta tighter. I can see his shadow coming closer and closer to us through the candlelit walls. I breathing became harder and so did Greta's. I was still too weak to break down the wall behind us.

"Damn you…" the guard grunted. His face visible to us both now. "If you want to escape, you must die first!"

Before he could aim his axe at us, the wall behind us began to shake. The wall broke and a horse came in, pushing the perverted man down onto the ground. He lay there, passed out. I gasped at the scene before us.

"Are you alright?" I know that voice. The rider turned his head around and I felt tears coming down my eyes.

"Daddy Yuuri!"

* * *

I am sorry I had to rush this. I am going to have no computer and internet connection until my school reopens again. I am going to Disney World tomorrow morning so yeah. LOL 

Anyways, Yay! Greta finally has her role in this story. I am not sure if she was mentioned at all other than in flashbacks in the previous chapters. But, oh well. I think it was time she came up. Sorry to the greta lovers if you didn't have any Greta scenes at all. I hope her sudden appearance isn't confusing my lovely readers. She was captured the night Yuuri went to find Wolfram.

Anyways, Review please!!

xxx Wolfiegirl93 xxx


	12. Chapter 12: Over

**Restless, Loveless, and Painless- by wolfiegirl93**

_I just realized I had a lot of mistakes in my previous chapter. I apologize for that. You might have noticed I am not good in English. But, oh well. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you won't mind my mistakes. Thank you. _

_I'm sorry to say that. This will be the second last chapter. I have to finish this fast because of two reasons. One, school is starting on the 9th and I will not have much time to focus on this. Two, I am going to start on a new fanfiction on zutara from avatar: the last airbender. If you do watch and read on them, please read my story! Thank you!_

**Chapter 12- Over**

**Wolfram's POV**

"We better get out of here…" Yuuri said staring down at the unconscious man. He helped get on the horse and then looked at me. I couldn't move. It felt like ages since I met him. There he is, standing right in front of me, being serious and so not the Yuuri I know.

"There isn't enough space for three. Can you control the horse, Wolf?" he asked. I nodded my head unconsciously and he smiled. He got off the horse and helped me get on. Once I took hold of the rein, I felt Greta's small arms wrapping around my waist.

I snapped back into reality and focused on turning the horse around. "What about you?" I asked Yuuri. Being the innocent boy I knew, he waved at us and closed his eyes.

"I'll catch up. Don't worry!" sighing to myself, I gripped the rein tighter.

"Hang on tight Greta." I said. I felt her nodding on my back and whipped the horse. We started off. Pain struck me again but I ignored them. I couldn't let Greta down. However, after a few minutes of riding, I became numb. I heard Greta shriek and tried to hold me up so I won't fall down.

"Daddy Wolfram!" she screamed. I breathed hard and the horse stopped running. After a few more minutes of waiting there, Yuuri came up.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri asked panting away.

"Daddy Wolfram he's in a lot of pain!" Greta replied for me. Yuuri took me off the horse and Greta took hold of the rein.

"Greta. I have heard you know how to ride a horse now." Yuuri said. I saw her nod. Yuuri pointed up at the sky and smiled.

"Kohi will guide you back to the castle. Make sure you follow him well." Greta sniffed and nodded bravely. Yuuri smiled and waved at Kohi. "Oi! Kohi! If anything happens, inform me at once!" the skeleton nodded and off they went.

I closed my eyes, sleep taking over.

**Yuuri's POV**

I looked at Wolfram and sighed to myself. Who would even want to hurt an angel like him? I then thought about Kisa. 'Damn that girl, if I ever see her again, I swear I will hurt her!'

I looked around me and saw nothing but trees. How am I to bring me and Wolfram to safety? The big bloat is probably awake by now. I carried Wolfram, bridal style, around the forest. I need to find shelter, or a place to hide.

A few hours had passed and night time came. I was hungry, and Wolfram was still sleeping. I sighed. I could not risk starting a fire since the big guy is still probably hunting us down.

Just then I heard rustling noises. I frowned. It was that ugly brute again! I held Wolfram tighter and kept a lookout. I saw fire. There were more than one fire sticks though. Did he bring backup?

"Your majesty?!" I blinked. Isn't that…

"Yuuri!" I smiled and stood up from my hiding place.

"Gunter! Conrad!" the two men and their soldiers turned to my direction and smiled. Conrad was first to approach me and saw Wolfram.

"He's asleep…" I said after looking at Conrad's worried face.

"He's alive…" he whispered. I saw his frown appearing. "But if he is here, why is his body in the castle?"

"A dummy perhaps?" Gunter reasoned. I nodded as well.

"It seemed almost real though…" I sighed out.

"Come, we must inform Gwendal at once!" Gunter said leading us back to the troops. "We brought a spare horse knowing that his majesty is out here in the woods." Gunter said proudly. I chuckled nervously and watched as Conrad carried the unconscious Wolfram up on the empty horse.

"Will Yuuri kindly help bring Wolfram back to the castle?" he asked. I nodded and got on myself.

"Then let us all go back home!" I shouted before whipping the horse.

**Wolfram's POV**

I opened my eyes to find myself on a soft bed. Where am I? I got up painfully and saw Gisela smiling at me.

"His majesty went off with Conrad and Gwendal not too long ago, Lord Wolfram. They need to deal with Lady Kisa." I frowned at the name and let Gisela pushed me back down.

"But first, let me heal your wounds." She said as her hand started to glow. I closed my eyes wondering what was happening with the others.

**Yuuri's POV**

"Take her away from my sight!" I shouted angrily. Kisa had just confessed that the dead Wolfram body was in fact a dummy. She was hit by one of Anissina's truth potion. She also had said that she sold Wolfram to the big bloat, whose name was Hakido. She wanted the power to rule which was why she wanted Yuuri to marry her.

"Yes, your majesty…" two guards took her away to the dungeon. Before they went, I stopped them.

"Make sure she stays there until she rots…do not bring her food at all." I ordered coldly. I heard her gasped.

After she was out of my office, I heard Conrad's footsteps coming closer to me. "Without food?" he asked. I sighed and sat down.

"She went too far this time, Conrad. First with Vontlare, now with that Hakido guy… I can't take it anymore. I let her go last time, but now I…" Conrad placed his hands on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"I know, Yuuri. I know…" I sighed as I heard Conrad leave along with everyone else in the room. Gwendal looked at me before he left though.

"Your majesty… I am glad you went to save Wolfram. I was fooled along with everyone else. I apologize for being so easily tricked…" I looked at Gwendal and smiled at him.

"Gwendal, it's alright. I was fooled too. I didn't know what happened but I knew Wolfram was alive one night."

Gwendal nodded and walked away closing the door silently. I sighed and buried my face onto the desk.

Did I do the right thing?

* * *

_I am so sorry if it seemed like I rushed this chapter. But I really need to start my holiday homework now. I will post the next chapter sometime before school starts. I hope I get enough reviews by then!! Thank you for reading and I apologize for any mistakes I did. No time to run through them hehe…_

_Wolfiegirl93_


	13. Chapter 13: The End

**Restless, Loveless, and Painless- by wolfiegirl93**

_Hey guys! Yes, this will be the last chapter. So sad…so sad… Hahah anyways, I have posted my avatar: the last airbender, zutara story up already. If you want to read it, please do so! Anyways, thank you so much for reading this story and to those who have read friendship, love, and hatred along with this story, I really thank you (love you guys)_

_This is my first time having reviews that are more than 200 and I'm thankful to all that have reviewed. If you're lucky, I might post a new story on these two lovebirds. _

_Anyway, on with the story!_

**Chapter 13- The End**

**Wolfram's POV**

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes is Yuuri smiling down at me. "Morning, Wolf," he said cheerfully. I looked at him sleepily and yawned. I was still in the infirmary and sat up.

"Yuuri?" I asked Yuuri nodded and I looked around. "Where's Rogar?"

"He's with Conrad now. He's fine…" I looked at the door and frowned. Conrad was taking care of my child.

"Wolfram, Conrad is really good with babies. Let him take care of him for a while. I need to speak to you." Yuuri said as if he knew what I was thinking. I looked at him and sighed. I got up, followed him out of the room and into the gardens.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. He turned to face me and grabbed hold of my waist. He kissed me hard on the lips. I was shocked at his sudden move and immediately pulled apart from me.

"Wolfram…" he sighed, disappointed I rejected his kiss. I blinked at him and bit my lips. I turned away from him and hugged myself.

"Sorry, after what that bastard did to me…I didn't mean to push you away, Yuuri." I said closing my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked into Yuuri's dark orbs.

"You're safe with me, Wolfram. I won't do anything that guy did to you. Gwendal sent him to the dungeons along with Kisa." My eyes widened at the sound of Kisa and took a few steps back.

"Kisa…" I repeated looking at the grass beneath my feet. Yuuri came up to me and hugged me gently as to not scare me off.

"Don't worry, Wolfram. She won't hurt us ever again," I leaned into Yuuri's embrace, "I promise."

**Yuuri's POV**

"Did I really did the right thing, Gwendal?" I asked the dark haired man in front of my desk.

"If it was me, I would have killed her when I had the chance. But I know you would never do that so… I'll go get Conrad." He said. I kept staring at his retreating form and wondered if that was Gwendal at all.

Shaking the thought to the side, I smiled as Conrad came into the room. "Gwendal said you have problems and need my advice?"

I chuckled and nodded. Conrad took a seat and kept his charming smile on his face. I sighed and stood up. I walked up to the window and saw Wolfram training his guards. His injuries were healed and he was back to training his soldiers.

"Did I did the right thing to lock up Kisa without food?" I asked. Conrad was silent for a while.

"Yuuri, although I would really want to lock her up without food, this would be the first prisoner that would be without food in the dungeons." I turned to look at Conrad for a while, wondering what the heck he was trying to say, and looked back outside.

I saw a maid handing Wolfram Rogar and Greta came running up to the two. I smiled wondering how lovely it was to have to family together once again.

"As much as I hate it, I think I will set Kisa free…" I regretted saying that. I have no intention of letting that bitch go! But, watching Wolfram gentle tickling Rogar and Greta laughing beside him made me decide to let Kisa go one last time.

"Kisa was my schoolmate back on Earth. What if we sent her back to Earth for good and ban her from ever coming back here. We can tell Murata to take care of her since he is dying to go back to Earth anyways."

I felt Conrad placing a hand on my shoulder like a father telling his son how proud he was. "That is an excellent idea, your majesty!" he said happily. I shrugged him off and smiled at him with a frown.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted and heard Conrad laugh. He hugged me and a returned it. For some reason, it felt like nothing bad will happen again.

"I'll go get Gwendal and Gunter and his eminence here at once." Conrad said before walking towards the door.

"I'm very proud of you, your majesty Yuuri…" I smiled and looked back out the window.

Time to visit my love and children.

**One week later**

I stared at the setting sun as it slowly started to disappear. It had been a week after my discussion with Conrad. I took a deep breath and sighed.

Kisa was going to leave to Earth today. I felt her walked up behind me with a guilty face. Anissina had took her 'to court' with Cheri, Conrad, Gunter, herself, and Gwendal a few days ago. Now, Kisa realized all her mistakes and wished to leave to Earth herself.

I could tell how much she regretted torturing Wolfram and blackmailing me and I could also tell how much she wanted to leave this kingdom to forget all the pain and suffering she caused. Although I hate her, I felt pity for her. I pitied her for realizing her mistakes at the very last minute. I pitied her because all she wanted was to be my wife and she never got the chance to be (I have no idea why I pity her for that).

As I turned around, is aw her lowering her head in shame. She took a deep breath and got the courage to move towards me. "Yuuri," she started. I frowned at her faintly and nodded for her to continue. She didn't however. I cleared my throat and looked at the clouds above. The water fountain's splashes ringing in my ear.

"I'll remember how this all started, and all the terrible things you did to me and Wolfram," I turned to look into her scared eyes. She turned her head away from me and bit her lower lip. I knew she did't have the courage to look at me. This made me frown harder.

"Look at me" I said in a low, demanding voice. I knew my voice cracked somewhere in the middle, but I chose to ignore it.Kisa turned her head slowly and looked at me; I gave her a sad smile, hoping to show her  
just how...how much pain I went through."I can never forgive you but..." I extended my right hand to her. Kisa just stared at my hand for a moment before gazing back up.

"You have my thanks, for finally realizing it in the end" Kisa smiled and took my hand into hers and we both shook hands. I chuckled nervously when I felt Wolfram's eyes on us.

"Hard to believe people would go so far just for the sake of love, although your other intention was the crown." I said and closed my eyes.

"You have no idea, Yuuri…your majesty." She whispered softly. I smiled as Murata came up next to us both and then to Kisa.

"Come, Kisa. It's time for us to leave. Your foster parents will be on their way to Central Park, where we will be heading to." Murata smiled as he took Kisa's hand. She smiled back to him and then to me.

"After all the things I had done to you, you still allowed me to go back home. After everything you still smiled at me and treated me kindly. I…I don't know what to say…" she said letting a tear fall from her eyes. Murata smiled harder and so did I.

"I am not a heartless man, Kisa. You should know that from school!" I joked. Kisa laughed slightly and then faced everyone who were all behind us. "I guess this is goodbye, Thank you for everything Yuuri, and I am sorry for  
all that I have done to you, and to Wolfram, I truly am, I hope I can make it  
up to you someday," she felt Murata tug her and bowed to me. I waved my hands nervously and there she went, out of Shin Makoku, for good.

I sighed, relieved that everything went smoothly. The crowd began to clear and I smiled I started walking back into the building when I saw a figure leaning on a pillar. "She gone?" he asked."Yeah" I asked caressing the person's cheek."Good, now tell me..." Wolfram replied slapping my hand away. He arched an eyebrow and placed his hands lazily on his hips."Why does it look like you were flirting with her?" I blushed furiously at the accusation and glared at Wolfram."I was not!""Liar! Cheater!"

"Am not!"

"Wimp!" a vein popped on my forehead.

"I am not a wimp!!!" I heard a giggle and turned to see Greta, the maid  
trio, Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter, Anissina, and Cheri watching us from a safe  
distance.Greta ran up to us both and hugged us furiously. "Daddy Yuuri and Daddy Wolfram are back together again! Yay!"

I laughed at Greta and hugged her back. Wolfram did the same.

I turned to face Conrad and saw him talking to Gwendal. I wondered what they were talking about…

"Daddy Yuuri! Nothing will break us apart again right?" I smiled at Greta and looked at Wolfram.

"If there is something, I will make sure to get us back together again." I answered simply. Before Wolfram could comment on my answer, I kissed him passionately earning loud squeals from the maids, Cheri, Anissina, and Greta. Wolfram melted into my kiss and I felt his cheek burn from embarrassment. Oh well, I couldn't stop now!

**Normal POV**

"Well then, I guess everything's back to normal?""No, there's something missing," Gwendal started walking away while Conrad quirked an eyebrow."What is it?" Gwendal stopped and turned around to face his brother."If you need me I'll be at my office being busy taking care of Rogar, knitting baby  
clothes for him and his future siblings.""Don't you have some papers to sign?" Conrad asked smiling."They can wait," Gwendal replied and started walking again."Oh, wait for me! I want to see his majesty's baby! Wait, Did you just say future siblings?!" Gunter shouted as he ran to catch up with Gwendal."They are bound to have more judging by the scene they are making right now." Gwendal sighed. Gunter blushed and walked beside Gwendal.

"Think we'll ever do that?" Gunter asked Gwendal softly. Gwendal blushed and walked faster.

"You wish!" he coughed out. Gunter laughed and closed the door behind him.

"Rogar! Time to play with Uncle Gunter!"

Back outside, Conrad smiled at the scene before him. Greta saw him and ran up to him. "Conrad! I wanna practice horse riding!" she said jumping up and down. Conrad took her hand and led her to the stables. He wished the two best of luck before riding out of the castle with Greta.

**Wolfram's POV**

"Yuuri…" I moaned out as I felt his hot tongue on my neck. His licked the spot as a response to my moans and I wrapped my arms around his bare waist.

"Yuuri…" I said again and he looked up at me. The moonlight made him extremely sexy. I felt myself getting around as his hands traced my muscles. Although mine were not as huge as his own, it was still enough to make the king moan.

"Wolfram, you're so beautiful…" he said before crashing his lips onto mine. I kissed him back with equal amount of passion and wrapped my slim legs around his waist. I brought my hand up to massage his scalp.

"Yuuri! You've been teasing me for almost an hour now! Get inside me already!" I scolded impatiently. Yuuri laughed and trailed butterfly kisses from my neck all the way till my stomach.

"If I hurry, it will be no fun at all…" he pouted. I rolled my eyes and sat up from the bed.

"Yuuri. I have training tomorrow and I need my sleep. Now stop your teasing and fuck me already!"

Yuuri crawled back up to come face to face with me before kissing my lips again. Before I could respond to it he stopped and turned to his side of the bed.

"Goodnight, Wolfram. I'm tired." I stared at him shocked at his behavior and grew angry.

"YUURI!!!"

**Normal POV**

Gwendal and Gunter were walking down the hallway together.

"How long are we going to keep this a secret?" Gunter asked. Gwendal smiled at the shorter man and before he could answer, he heard screaming from his younger brother's room.

"OWW! STOP WOLFRAM! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! STOP!"

"GET OUT OF MY BED YOU WIMP! YOU CHEATER! YOU COWARD!"

"YOU'RE GONNA WAKE UP THE ENTIRE CASTLE!"

"YUURI!! LET GO OF ME!"

Before Gunter can go barging in the king's chambers, Gwendal pinned him to the wall and went up close to his ears.

"Come sleep with me tonight…"

Alright! Here's the last chapter! Haha! I threw in a lime for you guys! Anyways, I'm making this a long chapter since it is the last chapter. I'm sorry to say that I do not have time to double check this story so please don't be mad if I made a lot of errors! I really can't help it since I am typing as fast as I can. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the story and thank you for reading it.

I would like to thank **AlexeiStukov** for giving me ideas as to how to end this story. Without him, I would take a longer time to update. Thank you for supporting this story, AlexeiStukov!! Love you!

I would also like to thank these reviewers for:

Putting this story on their favourite list:

1. Akiray  
2. AlexeiStukov  
3. Beautyheart18  
4. Celeste-Hellgirl  
5. Eveliina92  
6. IvySonPotter  
7. Liverpool-GK-Eagle  
8. Martinxdiana forever  
9. Mazakai  
10. RSJSlover  
11. Stephke23  
12. WolframZhangerb6  
13. dick-grayson  
14. flamemazoku739  
15. issabissabel  
16. legomyedo  
17. obsession14-c  
18. sarahpatrick  
19. setsuko teshiba  
20. xXxYaoi AddictxXx  
21. yuuram09

To all those who reviewed this story (which are too many to list down – so you should know who you are) I really thank you guys for your support! I hope that you will read my other stories as well! I would really love it if you guys took the time to read my new fiction "**It was Love**" which is a Zutara story. Those who love zuko and katara from avatar: the last airbender, here's another story for you! Thank you so much!

xxx Wolfiegirl93


End file.
